Talk:Googology Wiki
Discuss the Main Page here. Use the forums for general discussion of the wiki or googology. Why does it say 0% of your goal it is soooooo weird and cool you have like 400 pages why is that? 123chess456 07:53, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :That was put there as a joke. 450 pages is only a very tiny fraction of the googol, which, when rounded, is about 0% of our "goal," which is one googol pages. Of course, to make even 1% of the goal, I'm going to need almost more space than there exists in the known universe. :As for having 450 pages, that is a result of the unimaginable creativity and devotion of Jonathan Bowers. Nearly half of the pages are Jonathan-Bowers-numbers. 14:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC)Oh, well then make more pages, numbers etc 123chess456 18:50, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Yay! The old goal is back Ace45954 20:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Setting realistic goals is the way to productivity :D FB100Z • talk • 00:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : :I couldn't have said it better myself. Ace45954 20:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : :It's back to Googol - 0% xD Fluoroantimonic Acid (talk) 10:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Math is Fun. Math is Fun!!! \(10^{100}\) Googleaarex 19:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) T.T Wikia crapped on our main page :< FB100Z • talk • 17:45, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Main page jokes Since not a whole lot of people read this wiki with really serious intent, and googology is a whimsical study anyway, it's okay if we joke around on the Main Page a bit, as evidenced by the Article Count Progress and the brand-new GoogolNews. FB100Z • talk • 03:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Now we have a German Googology Wiki, how about requesting an interlanguage link? — I want more 02:30, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Why not? FB100Z • talk • 02:34, February 14, 2013 (UTC) No edits? there are no edits in the main page for few months, can add some content? the more users edit the page, the better it is. JiawhienIsBackNoEvadeBlockOnceAgainIComeBack (talk) 07:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :If it ain't broke, don't fix it. Unless you have something specific in mind, there's no real point in editing the page. FB100Z • talk • 07:07, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Why doesn't someone replace the 99.99999 ... 99999% with 0.00000 ... 00003% to give an approximation of the actual progress. Sbiis Saibian (talk) 23:37, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::April Fools' is over. you're.so. 00:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC) arrows WAT HAPEND TO DEM LITL WIKI ICONN King2218 (talk) 07:41, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :ARROWS -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:22, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :That was there for like...five and a half years? It needed an update. you're.so. 16:30, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :I'd be absolutely fine if that didn't change. LittlePeng9 (talk) 16:51, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::So, by the law of contrapositives: if you're not absolutely fine, it did change? you're.so. 04:49, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes. But I am absolutely fine, so that implies nothing. LittlePeng9 (talk) 05:08, May 27, 2014 (UTC) reddit /r/InternetIsBeautiful found our Article Count Progress you're.so. 03:09, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Internet is so beautiful, isn't it? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I love how one commenter asked if any are bigger than Graham's number. Of course some are - w+1 in the fast growing hierarchy is fucking tiny. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 13:35, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Since a lot of people think of "Graham's Number" as the essential large number, I think that we should clarify on a bunch of pages that we've exceeded it. Imagine a random visitor popping into our page on SCG without much background... you're.so. 21:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) more arrows seriously though you can't just raise googology to itself wiki times King2218 (talk) 09:26, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :you can if you're not a pedantic smartass! you're.so. 11:11, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::ok but is it not made using lAtEx? King2218 (talk) 11:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::nope. i used an image editor you're.so. 11:16, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::that implies that lAtEx is an image editor King2218 (talk) 16:41, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::: :::::you're.so. 19:05, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I initially tried to change the L into an arrow, but with the surrounding O's it looked too much like a penis. you're.so. 19:35, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Criteria for considering a function is finished or abandoned. A function is considered finished if it has not been worked on by the creator for at least a year. A function is considered abandoned if it is still work in progress and has not been worked by the creator on for a year. Bubby3 (talk) 20:59, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :This page is for discussing changes to the main page and not for discussion of the wiki in general. Please go to the forums. -- ve 05:48, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :also what is the point of these criteria. -- ve 05:52, October 23, 2015 (UTC)